Siblings
by Elsium.Awaits
Summary: Percy's younger sister was kidnapped when she was six but by whom and why?


Hey! Thanks for reading this, it is just an idea I have been paying around with for a while! Please give me your opinion as I want it to be a good as possible!

The last ten years of my life have mostly been horrible and I am so thankful for Nico for saving me. Ten years ago, when I was six, I was sent away from home. Not to a boarding school like my older brother thinks. He only believes that because that is what his dad told him. We have different dads you see, that was why I was sent away. I was sent away because my brothers dad didn't like the fact that somebody else was my father. Most families wouldn't be so messed up after something like this but when it involves the Jacksons and Greek Gods, tend things to become a lot more messed up. My brother, Percy, his father is Poseidon, the sea god but my father well, isn't him. My mum and Poseidon, who I suppose is my stepdad, argued over me for year. My mum wanted to keep me but Poseidon was determined to get rid of me. Eventually, in the dead of night, Poseidon crept up to my bed whilst I was supposed to be sleeping but as I love the dark, I wasn't, and hit me over the head with a heavy statue of my father that I always used to carry round with me. When I awoke, I was in a room with walls made of sea-shells and coral. It was a cell in Poseidon's dungeon. I spent eight years in that room, all by myself. I became deluded and began talking to hallucinations.

On one day which was apparently summer, a boy a bit older than me, maybe a year or two was thrown in my cell. I immediately noticed the similarities between me and this boy. We had the same black messy hair, dark eyes with a hint of a madman in them and ghostly white skin. I had always looked so different to Percy it was obvious we weren't fully related.

"Who, who, who are you?" I stuttered out, I hadn't spoken in years.

"Nico and you?"

"I- I can't remember..." I stutter, suddenly realising I didn't know my own name.

Nico seemed shocked by this and we exchanged stories about we were here. I went first and explained it all, leaving out the personal things about my family. Then Nico spoke,

"It was a cold, winter night and me and Percy were in the middle of a quest and I was stupid and used my mobile phone attracting a nearby monsters attention. The monster bounded out of the woods and struck for Percy, I stopped it though. That is why I am here, for putting Percy in danger. Poseidon can't seem to see past the fact I essentially saved him as well."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, finally I knew that my brother was safe.

"What for?" Nico seemed confused.

"For saving my brother and finally confirming to me that my brother isn't dead!"

"You're Percy's sister? You're a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Not exactly." I answered. Nico looked up and noticed my statue of my father.

"I am going to get you out of here!" Nico exclaimed with a look a determination and astonishment.

"Why? Get yourself out! I have been here for at least five years and I am fine here, worry about yourself. Not some random kid you just met!"

"I never turn my back on family." I was so confused and he must have noticed as he explained, "Son of Hades."

"Daughter of Hades." I replied. I had another brother. And this one wasn't going to get me locked up in Poseidon's dungeon for five years! Suddenly, Nico threw his hands around me and pulled me close into a bear hug. This is what love felt like. I had never experienced this before, my mum wasn't a loud to love me, Percy always thought I was different and rejected me and well we all know about Poseidon.

Every day, me and Nico grew closer together. When Nico was threw in here with me, he snuck in his Mythomagic cards and he taught me how to play it. That is all we spent the days doing, that and figuring out to escape. Eventually we came up with three methods:

Plan A-

Sacrifice our blood to Poseidon and beg for forgiveness and to be released.

Plan B-

Iris message Percy to talk to his father to convince him to release us.

Plan C-

Nico shadow travels us out. This seems like the idea we should do first but Nico will need to teach me how to Shadow Travel, we are both very weak so it could kill us and you don't really want a God as an enemy. Especially not one of the big three who is your brothers dad and your step dad.

We begin with plan A. We talk to one of the guards and he attempts to get us a meeting with Poseidon. He refuses until we tell the guard that we are going to sacrifice our blood to Poseidon and then Poseidon immediately lets us see him, I guess he wants to see us in pain. We are walked through a blue stone hallway lit with only torches and no natural light. We were handcuffed and were pushed along by merman guards. We reached Poseidon's throne room and we were thrown in. It was different to last time I had seen it. Poseidon was sat on a throne of coral and he appeared to be in his late 20's. I guess people are keeping the water pretty clean. We knelt before the Gods feet and both pulled out a dagger we had been given by the merman guards. I held out my wrist and the ice cold blade met my pale, ghostly skin. Out poured a river of bright red blood.

"Oh lord Poseidon, God of the sea, please release us and let us be,

we are apologising for all our wrongs,

please release us and hit the release gong." Me and Nico spoke in as confident voice as possible. In case you don't get the gong bit, Poseidon has a magical gong that when you are released from his prison, he hits it and everyone stops hunting for you.

Poseidon laughed, "Oh pathetic attempt of winning me over Wren," I suddenly realised that was my name, my name was Wren, "I thought young girls were supposed to be innocent and fragile but you, you are just a low-life creep like your father. You Nico, you're are just the same." The merman barged through the door and grabbed us, they dragged us back to our cell. We were thrown back in. Nico grabbed a bag, I didn't recognise it, I am pretty certain it wasn't there before. It was a small, thin, black bag filled with a torch, a glass prism and a golden coin. Nico explained it all to me. He explained how it must have been his sister's ghost who brought it here and what we are going to do with the bags contents. We were in a cell with no water, in case you were wondering how we survived. So, I held the prism as Nico shined the torch through it. It worked! It made a rainbow, Nico threw in the drachma and muttered some prayer thing that I couldn't quite decipher. Suddenly, Percy's face appeared in the rainbow, I don't know how I knew it was Percy, I guess it's just a sibling thing. Percy appeared to notice me as well, "Wren- Wren is that you? Why the Tarturus are you with Nico, and where even are you?".

"Poseidon's dungeon, we will explain later. Percy, we need you to contact your dad and convince him to release me and Wren. Please Percy, we need you to do this." Nico begged. Percy said he would try but his dad is a stubborn person. He told us he was going to Iris message his dad now and beg for our release and he swiped his hand through our image and just like that, the first meeting with my brother in years had ended. I sat down on the ground and curled up into a ball. Nico knew exactly why I was doing it. He had a sister who he hadn't seen in years just like me. I know his sister is dead but he can still see her with being the son of Hades and all.

Percy Iris messaged back and told us that Poseidon had one again refused to let us go. He then did something that actually shocked me and asked to speak to me alone. Nico went and sat down, leaning on the wall opposite me.

"Wren, tell me everything. Why were you sent away? Are you a demigod as well? Why are you in Poseidon's prison?" Percy bombarded me with questions and I explained it all to Percy. Leaving out the bit about Hades being my dad as Nico had told me all about how people bullied him for it.

"So- so you're a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Not exactly. Hades is my father. You see, when you were young, too young to remember. Your father walked out on you and mum. He told you it was because Zeus wasn't letting him see you but that is a lie. Zeus excused Poseidon and let him stay with you but he couldn't handle it so he just walked out. Mum got depressed. Then, Hades, my dad, came along and he cheered her up. She was no longer depressed and her and Hades were madly in love and I came along. Then Poseidon came back once you were easier to look after and he threatened Hades and made him leave. He abused mum for years because of it. He blames her even though it was his fault. Hades told me all of this and even showed me proof. He used to meet me on the balcony and we would talk for hours. Hades loved me like you thought Poseidon loved you but all along Poseidon just wanted to use you so you could be the child of the great prophecy." I explained. Surprisingly, Percy immediately believed me. He had known all along that I hadn't been sent to a boarding school because he had been sent to practically all of them that were available.

Well if plan A and B didn't work, I guess it is time to attempt plan C.


End file.
